dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark709's comic studio
The Comic Studio where Dark709 "shoots" his comics. It is also the setting of most of his comics. Locations Filming area: This seems to be an ordinary section of the Studio, where Dark "presents" the comics. However, in the Season 3 comic: Interlude 1: Bionicle Artwork III, Onepu Nuva threw filming equipment around, suggesting it was in the same place for convinience reasons. The Office: Shown in Expanding:Part 2, this was the main entrance to the Studio. The old one was also shown, it was always leaking, even when it wasn't raining. The door to it regularly rusted shut, and Onepu Nuva found what he thought was a new species of Gunk. The new one had a desk, a telephone, a computer, a carpet and a set of double doors. Turaga Whenua acted as a receptionist, but since he retired in Season 4, it is unknown who is the new one. The TV lounge: This consists of a red armchair, which Dark usually sits on, facing a big TV. In some cases Dark 709's Artwork contest entry is on the wall behind the chair, but in the movie it is shown to be hanging by the stairs. Guest star room: This is where Dark guest stars well... guest stars. In Angela's guest star comic, it was ruined, due to Dark overestimating his savings by 900,000$. It was then destroyed by a wrecking ball. In Lewa Metru, master of wind's guest star comic, between the guest star waiting room and it, it was gaurded by a titanium door, lasers, a S.W.A.T. team, and ravenous Tarakava. In Tomdroiser's guest star comic, it no longer had any of these. In the game, it was where the player could create their own character. In Jedi Master Anex's comic, it had a sign, saying how long it had been accident free for. It had a sticker between the "for" and the "days" saying 1. Dark stated that if they were accident free for one day, they would have set a new record. The Guest Star waiting room: This was where Guest Stars waited for their turn. In Tomdroiser's guest star comic, it was filled with dust, skeletons, a dead plant and several spider webs. Props cupboard: This is a cupboard in which Dark presumably keeps comic props. Onepu Nuva apperently had feelings for the door. In the Voporak the Dark's guest star comic, Sir Pickles trapped Dark 709 in there, and took his place. Dark eventually smashed his way out. The Kitchen: This consisted of an oven, a table and chairs. Dark, Newsey, and Dr. Little have all be cooked accidentaly by the oven. Dark 709's room: This has a bed, a wadrobe, and a calender, counting down untill Whenua left. In the first and third movie it had an alarm clock, which was blown up by a machine gun in the first movie. In the comic Master Of Disguise, it had green wall paper, which later became brown, like the rest of the studio, a sprite bottle, a table, a picture of Wise One and Dark 709, a pizza, an armchair and a TV, and DVD player. In the third movie it also had a TV, but this was a wide screen TV. The Filter: This is an control room, which is used to translate the comics into different languages. In Desertdan2's guest star comic Bob was put in charge of it, resulting in utter chaos, with the languages being changed by the second. The Script Room: In the comic Master Of Disguise, Wise One (Mr. Zimmwad in disguise) wanted to see the comic script, which was gaurded by 3 spears, 2 axes and a sword. In the game it was shown to be in Dark's room. Fan Mail: In the comic: Expanding Part 1: This was where fans sent in comments. However, it was by then very dusty, covered in spider webs, and had obviousley not been used in a long time. Storeroom: In the 2007 Easter comic, the gang hid there to escape evil bunnies. It was filled with some plants, an easil, and a vacuum cleaner. Customer services: In Toa Tak's guest star comic, after he was crushed by part of the ceiling, Dark suggested he file a complaint via customer services. Sink: In Elcan's geust star comic he was drenched with coffee, which he hoped to wash off using this sink. However a plumbing offical said that because the pipes were made of metal, it made the water extreamly hot. Elcan then suffered 3rd degree burns. Level Portal: Only appeared in the game, this was where players could enter a new level.